The One Who See's: Jason
Haunted Demigods The One Who See's: Jason Jake Horton/Hayley Smith Jake was the kind of Demigod who bored easily. After Capture the flag Jake decided to take a walk to the sword arena to do some practise after being floored by a child of Demeter which was considered embarressing all over the Camp. At the Sword arena, Jake took out his sword and started fencing almost with the dummy and started doing amazing aerial sword attacks and some phenomenal blocks and strikes. After breaking a sweat Jake took a break, drank some water and went back to practise. Jake started doing pulling off some ace moves with such Finesse the ground below him began to spark and heat up. He made a swiping motion while spinning and tripped, falling on his torso. "That....needs work" Jake said dusting off his chest. "Your weak, your moves have experience...but you don't. Your embarressing" said a voice and Jake looked around to see a guy sitting on one of the resting logs. The guy wore a old greek war helmet, a battle toga and held a golden woolen jumper-like clothing item over his shoulder. Suddenly he became familiar. "Jason.......You are Jason?" Jake asked placing his sword in his sheath. "Is that of your concern half-blood?" Jason said standing to full height. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in Elysium?" Jake asked studying Jason even harder. "Obviously I escaped. Even the most idiotic of Aphrodite's offspring would have calculated that. "Aren't you heroes supposed to be wise and stuff?" Jake asked. "Oh, we are. It's the likes of you that put heroes of our day to shame. Out of curiosity, who is your godly parent?" Jason asked examining Jake. "Uh, Nike. My mother is Nike. Goddess of Victory" Jake answered and held the pendant on his neck that held the Olympic symbol in which he was victorious in the fencing event in Beijing when he was 14. "I know who Nike is, happened to cross her path once. Look, to cut to the chase we decided before we left the Underworld, that if we met demigods in a weak position, we would help them. All im looking for is a body. And your's will suffice" Jason said and literally flew inside Jake. In Jake's head he could hear Jason speaking "You don't feel right! So uncomforable! I have no need for you!" Jason said and flew out of the body, but before Jason left Jake's body he did an incantation. Upon leaving Jake's body Jason looked back to see the colour drain from Jake's face and Jake fell sideways, not breathing. Dead. ---------------------- Hayley was sitting behind her cabin after being told by her cabin mate that she was nothing and will never be chosen for a quest. That was until she heard a voice whispering in her ear. "I can help you" the voice said "I can help you succeed, become a true hero. If you can help me out" the voice added. "I want to succeed. Be the Hero I was destined to be. Be the best. I will follow your instructions" Hayley said and stood up eyes closed. Jason floated over to her. "Open your eyes" Jason commanded and Hayley opened her eyes. "Jason?" Hayley asked and Jason flew inside her. Jason and Hayley in unison said together "I AM JASON.....I AM BACK!". Jason, in control of Hayley's body, went back to the Sword Arena and dragged Jake's dead body to the edge of the woods and started carving scratches in Jake's chest making it look like a monster did it. "I AM IN CONTROL" Jason shouted and wandered back to the Nemesis cabin in which Hayley bunked. Category:Ersason219 Category:Chapter Page Category:Ghosts